Left Bloc (Istalia)
5,000|Ideology = Eco-Socialism, Feminism, Social Republicanism, Social Democracy, Democratic Socialism, Federalism, Participatory democracy|Political position = Center-Left (former) to Left Wing|Affiliation = |Colour = Emerals|Seats1 Title = Seats in the National Assembly|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Governorships|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = |Seats3 = |Website = www.blodesin.ist|Dissolution = Active|Nation = Istalia|Youth Wing = |Position = Left Wing to Far-Left|politics = Politics of Istalia |}} The Blocco della Sinistra (Luthorian: Left Bloc), also known as Il Blocco, is a left-wing party founded in August 4603 in Istalia by Pietro Reggio, former astronaut of the Istalian Space Agency. Its official motto is "Senza lotta non c'è futuro" (There's no future without fight). Its members are often called by the press as "blocist" ("Bloquistas"). Il Blocco supports the separation of State and religion, participatory democracy, feminism, LGBT rights, environmentalism, social equality and social welfare. Political ideology It was founded with the purpose of representing and defending the interests of the working class against left-wing parties that "have forgotten their roots". It defends the separation of State and Religion, with most of its members and high representatives being openly atheists. They support the restoration of the Istalian Republic and the elimination of the monarchy. They also position themselves in favor of LGBT rights, igualitarism, feminism and abortion, as well as new forms of energy (reneweable energy). They are supporters of a the instauration of a social republicanism and participatory democracy, involving citizens more directly in politics and devolving more powers to regional governments. History Blocco della Sinistra was founded to cover the political space left by the rest of Istalian political parties, with former astronaut Pietro Reggio announcing the creation of the party to represent those "orphaned" voters, mostly progressist republicans and people disenchanted with the progressist parties in Istalia. After the 4606 Istalian elections, the party successfully entered in the Istalian Assembly with strength, becoming the third largest party by number of votes. The party successfully negotiated a coalition government with the winning party, the Socialists, and received four of the Ministries. Being the minor party in consecutive coalition governments with the Socialists, it managed to become the largest party in the Istalian Assembly after the 4621 election, but for the first time since its foundation the party was sent to the opposition after a coalition government was formed among the right-wing parties. After the 4670 elections, the party managed to get for the first time the Head of Government, with Minerva Larocca becoming the first General Secretary to hold the position of Prime Minister of Istalia. Party organization The party has one Secretary, elected by the militants. The main legislative organ is the Federal Committee, composed by 11 members, 2 from the militants of each province plus one chosen by the Secretary. They advise the Secretary and decide whatever happens internally in the party, whilst the Secretary has to make the decisions regarding the outside of the party. Regional Leaders Electoral results Legislative elections Positions held Historical logos Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Left Bloc